The present invention relates to compounds and processes used in producing a food product. In particular, it relates to a very low fat compound used in baked items and the processes thereof.
Different types of fats such as butter, oil, margarine and shortening are commonly used in the baking industry. The fats provide a softening effect within baked items such as cakes or cookies, by forming films and emulsions. These films inhibit the gluten-starch interaction, promoting a softer crumb, rather than a rubbery mass. Similarly, whole eggs are used as a binder. The use of the fats and eggs produces desirable taste and sensory qualities in the baked goods which appeal to the average consumer.
However, the fats and egg yolks also contribute much fat and cholesterol to the baked items, which for many consumers is unwanted as part of their diet. It is to this consumer concern, that the present invention is addressed.